Amigos De Por Vida
Amigos De Por Vida is the 2nd episode of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Andy, Federico & Chessly are paired up with their respective partners for practice/actual missions by their teacher Jen Hawkins. Andy & Federico are paired up, much to Andy's dismay. As the days roll by Federico begins showing admiration for Andy's muscular physique, which distracts him during their practice mission. As a result they have to do it again. Andy tries talking with Federico about the incident, but ends up getting kissed by him in the process, making things much more complicated. The next day the boys fight with one another after Andy eggs Federico on about possibly being gay. As a result they fail the practice mission again, much to Jen's disappointment. Andy & Federico are asked to come back when they're ready to get along or leave the academy for good. The boys dismiss their friendship as they go their separate ways. The next day, Andy & Federico notice that they're in the virtual world. They're suddenly surrounded by sand monsters & are chased all the way to a cliff. Andy pushes Federico off the cliff & into the ocean while also jumping as well. Before Federico drowns, Andy saves him & heads to a nearby cave where they can avoid the sand monsters. Upon awakening Federico hits Andy & explains that he could've died due to being in water. Andy apologizes & wants to stop fighting, which leads to him asking Federico if he's gay or not. Federico honestly admits to being bisexual & calls Andy his first friend. Andy also calls Federico his first friend. The pair finally decide to work together & take out the sand monsters. Afterwards Federico calls Andy his "Amigo De Por Vida", meaning "friend for life." The pair believe they're ready to pass the practice mission, but get surprised by Jen & Headmaster Vandel Rivers. It's revealed that the boys just passed an alternate version of the practice mission. Vandel also advises Federico that its ok to be himself & shouldn't let anything stop him from showing full potential. Andy & Federico once establish their relatonship as "friends for life." The next day Federico reveals that he came out of the closet to everyone in the academy & is happy to finally start being himself. Andy, Federico & Chessly head out of the academy & into the city as a trio of friends. 'Battles & Events' *'Jen Hawkins is introduced as the teacher of Missions/Practice Missions (Ep.2)' *'Andy & Federico were paired up as partners for missions (Ep.2)' *'Federico comes out of the closet as Bisexual (Ep.2)' *'After 2 attempts, Andy & Federico finally pass their practice mission following a special exam initiated by Jen & Headmaster Vandel Rivers (Ep.2)' 'Trivia' *'This is the last episode to use a regular recording program. Every episode afterwards utilizes Audacity for more organized recording sessions.' *'Federico strips or is seen shirtless a total of 6 times in this episode.' *'Decker Highlander admired Federico twice in a row, hinting that he might be gay & have a crush on him.' *'"Amigos De Por Vida" means "Friends For Life" in Spanish.' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Volume 1 Episodes Category:The Legend Begins Arc Episodes